dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Saga: Episode 3
Story It was a calm morning, only Ryo was awake, thinking about the Saiyans (Ryo, thinking): I must train harder to defeat the Saiyans, Earth is in my hands.... I could say that... Ryo gets up, out of his sleeping bag, and goes out to train. After that, Master Roshi comes out after Ryo. (Roshi): Boy, I like your spirit. You have to train harder every day to achieve your goals.. Your destiny. But we haven't finished even a half of our training yet. You still have to learn flying, ki-blast technique, dodging, and most importantly, the Ka-me-ha-me-ha wave. There are always goals and destinies, even if you achieve them. So, why wont we start training, and teach you flying? (Ryo): Yes, Master Roshi. They go to the beach, as Ryo starts standing, calmly. The scene cuts to Central City, a blue-haired girl is riding her motorcycle, as she stops near a building, with a "capsule corporation" sign next to her. She enters the building, as an older man having light-purple hair. She greets the girl. (Mr. Briefs): Hello, Bulma. (Bulma): Hey dad. I... uh, decided to visit Turtle Hermit today. Can I borrow your airship? (Mr. Briefs): Yes, but uh..- Be sure that it is ready for use, because if I am correct, it had an explosion on both wings when it was used earlier. And if I am correct, the scientist have fixed it, but I don't trust them yet... so... Good luck, Bulma. Bulma goes on the second floor, there is an airship-type of vehicle, she enters it, makes sure that everything is ready to use and it launches off. (Bulma): Let's check how fast will you go today, tiger! Scene cuts to Ryo. Ryo is already flying, doing circles around the island and fighting the air. Krillin and the rest of the crew are watching Ryo. (Chi-Chi): So, uh.. How long has he been training in the air? (Roshi): We don't have a clock, but I think it has been around an hour. Then, the airship lands on the island. Bulma steps out, as the crew start greeting her. Ryo lands as he spots an airship and a figure. He walks closer to Bulma as he starts to talk: (Ryo): Hello, I'm Ryo. (Bulma): Ah! I heard about you. I'm Bulma. So you're gonna fight the aliens? (Krillin): The Saiyans. (Ryo): Yeah. (Roshi): Alright.. Ryo... Let's learn the Ki-blast! Commercial Break DRAGON BALL SUPER WILL RELEASE ITS EPISODE 3 THIS SUNDAY!!! BE SURE TO WATCH IT ON FUJI-TV! Commercial End Ryo is standing, focused (Roshi): Alright... Try to balance your ki... and let loose of your hand.. A minute pases (Roshi): Release your Ki, and try to focus it to your hands. Then, a light ball forms on Ryo's hand (Roshi): Try to push it from your hand, use only your hand. Ryo forces his hand to shoot the ki-blast. It eventually stops. (Roshi): You've learnt the Ki-blast. You are a good stu- a green figure appears. He wears a blue-violet fighting costume with a white cape and a hat. (Piccolo): Alright. Lissen up! (Z-Fighers): Piccolo!? The Z-fighters get in stance to fight Piccolo, (Ryo): Hey it's a yoshi. I've played Mario World, so uhh.... Can I...? (Picollo): No, and I am not a Yoshi. I am Piccolo, your new biggest enemy, the one who will save earth, and -- (Ryo): hey, that's my role! Listen, just because you are a green slugish-like ali-.. Picollo istantly punches Ryo in the stomach, forcing Ryo to go unconcious. (Krillin): Agh! But...-- How!? (Yamcha): Grrr..! (He gets in stance of the Kamehameha wave) (Piccolo, grining): The ka-me-ha-me-ha wave... hahaha. (Yamcha): Ka... (A light ball appears between yamcha's hands) (Roshi): He's doing it! (Yamcha): Me.... Ha... (The light ball gets bigger as he shouts these words) Me.... (He shoots the ball to Piccolo, a wave trail shooting behind the light ball) HA!!! Piccolo gets hit, smoke blocks the view of Picollo. After the smoke goes away, Piccolo is revealed undamaged. (Piccolo): Ha. A weak earthling's Kamehameha wave won't damage me. Ryo wakes up, but with red eyes, and his tail strikes out of the Turtle Hermit's school fighting uniform. He roars wildly, as he rushes to Piccolo, hitting his head a few times with his fists, kicking him in the mid-section, and after that, he slaps Piccolo, as he launches flying in the air. Then, Ryo copies Yamcha doing the Kamehameha wave. (Roshi): Wait,.. Is he..?! (Tien): He's doing the Kamehameha wave. Hah. (Ryo): Raw.... Ree... Roar.... Reeeeeeee...... ROOOOOARRRRR! (He lauches the kamehameha wave to Piccolo) Piccolo is hit by the Kamehameha wave, as he is falling, Ryo quickly lifts him up with his tail, as he swings Piccolo, making him launch in the air again. At that time... In a place not familiar with earth, Two men were standing near a ball-like space ship. One was taller and buffer, but the other one was a bit smaller and thinner, but still, had muscles. (Nappa): Vegeta.. (Vegeta): What do you want, Nappa? Vegeta is eating a pear-like fruit, near a tree with other fruits which aren't familiar in earth. (Nappa): We could go quicker, c'mon?! Don't you want immortality? (Vegeta): Don't worry, Nappa. With this technology we got, we will be there in Earth's one day and a half. Vegeta stands up, after finishing the fruit. (Vegeta): Where the hell is Raditz? He was supposed to be here in a Planet Vegeta's hour ago! (Raditz, flying back): I'm here, prince Vegeta! Sorry for the wait..! (Vegeta, tightening his gloves): You insolent low-class family insect! (He fires a death laser at Raditz's heart) Raditz immediately after getting shot falls down, crashing near Vegeta. (Raditz, with a weak voice): W...Why did you... Shoot... me...? I... got information in th... this planet for... (Vegeta): You're lying again! Hmph... You should've got killed by that meteor which killed Planet Carrot. Oh well. (Raditz): hrruhrgg... F-Forgive me... Please... (Vegeta): No. (He starts kicking Raditz in the heart, where it got shot) You should'nt lie to your PRINCE! (He finishes Raditz with a single shot to the mouth) Nappa, shocked, is standing, watching how Raditz is getting killed. (Vegeta): Let's go, Nappa. (He sits in the spaceship) Back to the fighting scene Piccolo is on the ground, beaten up, while Ryo is attacking him at all sides, and eventually, with a Destructo Disc, he cuts off Piccolo's arm. At that time, Ryo's eyes return to normal. (Piccolo): Agggh!!! Damn! Curse you! ... Argh!! (His arm regenerates) Hufff! You... Y-You.... Are strong enough.. To step and train in the Hyperbolic time chamber... (Ryo): HyperAlcoholic what? (Roshi); Ryo! It's a place where you can train faster and become stronger in one earths day! You should take the chance! (Ryo): Hmm. Well Okay. Let me in. Later, at the sky look out. (Kami): I sense great energy in you, my friend. Alright... Mr. Popo! Let this young warrior in. Ryo steps in the chamber. (Ryo): Wow! ... alright. Let's train.( (narrator): Will ryo beat the saiyans? Find out... Category:Episodes